Hotdog Baseball
Hotdog Baseball is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Bright Eyes makes a new game involving baseball's home plate and pitcher's mound with tennis balls dipped with ketchup and mustard. Plot Part One (Outside the pound, Igor, Whopper, and Bright Eyes are bored.) Igor: (Sighes) So, what do you want to do today? Whopper: I don't know. Wanna play baseball? Bright Eyes: Whopper, we played baseball last week. Whopper: Oh. (Bright Eyes gets an idea) Bright Eyes: I got it! (Bright rushes back to the pound. She arrives back with bottles of ketchup and mustard.) Igor: What's with the ketchup and mustard? Bright Eyes: Two teams of 9 kids and 3 adults. or 9 pups and 3 dogs compete. Rules: Each pup will pitch a whiffle ball three times at a grown-up catcher, as the batter from the opposing team's job is to intercept the ball from nailing the catcher with a foam batter. If the thrower hits the catcher's face mask, You'll get four points. if You hit the catcher anywhere else, You'll get 1 point. also the catcher must be on His or Her knees at all times, or the points will be null and void. the team with the highest score after three innings will win. one team will use mustard, the other will use ketchup. Igor: Looks like you're going to invent a game, Princess. But, what is it going to be called? Bright Eyes: I'm going to call it Hotdog Baseball. Igor: Oh. I see. Whopper: I just had a thought. Bright Eyes and Igor: What's that? Whopper: Who are we going to get to play hotdog baseball with us? Igor: Whammy's Right. 3 grown-ups and 9 pups per team. Bright Eyes: Hmm... Let me see... (She counts herself, Whopper, and Igor) Bright Eyes: There's three of us. Igor: Maybe we should ask everybody around the Puppy Pound to see if they can play with us. (At Reflex's dog house, Igor, Bright Eyes, and Whopper are talking to Reflex.) Reflex: Sure. I'll play with you. Where we going to play at? Igor: At a sandlot not far from the pound. We'll only use the pitcher's mound and home base. Reflex: I won't be late. (At Beamer's dog house...) Beamer: I am not going to get dirty. Besides, I don't want to get sand between my toes. Igor: Don't worry, Bounce. You can be the coach. Beamer: What does the coach do, Igor? Igor: Whatever You want it to be, as long as it doesn't involve Constructive Criticism. besides, A Team would need 3 grown-ups and 9 pups. Beamer: All right, I'll come. However, I'm going to bring a few cleaning supplies to keep myself germ-free. You know my and my fear of germs. Igor: And you'll bring a mushroom hat, tissue boxes as makeshift shoes, and a soapbox for Your Dramatic speeches? Beamer: Now, I'm not that crazy. Besides, the tissue boxes would be too big for my feet. (At the Pound Building...) Holly: You want me to be an announcer for Hotdog Baseball? Bright Eyes: Sure. I'm sure everyone in town would like to see it. Igor: Free Admission for everyone. Whopper: And besides, the sandlot isn't far from the pound. Holly: Well, I guess I can take it easy for a while. (At the Pound Puppies Secret HQ, Bright Eyes, Whopper, and Igor are talking to the Puppy Quintet.) Spot: That sounds like fun! We'll play with you. (At Cooler's doghouse...) Cooler: You want me to be the catcher for your game? Sure. I always love a good game. (At Igor's doghouse, Igor is marking his friends' names on the list for participants at their game. Bright Eyes is playing with Igor's ball and Whopper is sitting on Igor's bed.) Whopper: So, Iggy, how many more friends do we need for Hotdog Baseball? Igor: Well, we got you, me, Princess, Spot, Gary, Zelda, Stanley, Charlie, Remix, and Coolidge as our team and Bounce as our coach. Now, all we need is one more player and we're all set for our team. Now, we need an opposing team to. Bright Eyes: Scrounger can be the captain of his team. Igor: Oh! I knew I forgot something! 9 pups and 3 adolescents per team, and since there can't be coaches, I guess Bounce will be a spectator. Sorry. that means We're one pup short and a catcher short. Whopper: I wonder if Mr. Barkerville will participate as the catcher and Pal can participate as a our player? Bright Eyes: Let's ask them. (At Barkerville's doghouse...) Barkerville: Well, why not? I was great at baseball when I was a puppy. (At the home of Pal and his owner Greg...) Pal: Why sure. I'll play with you. Part Two (At the sandlot, everyone is anticipating the game of Hotdog Baseball. Team Igor is wearing their baseball uniforms(Indigo shirts, blue shorts, and purple caps).) Igor: Ok. Princess, Whammy, and Pulse (Pal) will pitch to Coolidge in the first inning, and will be batting When We switch sides. Inning 2 will be for Me, Sonar (Spot) and Ziggy (Zelda) will pitch to Basketball. Gummy, (Gary) Stanton, (Stanley) and Chopstick (Charlie) will pitch at Remix in the third and final inning. Bright Eyes: Ah. good line-up. but Who are We facing? Igor: We're facing Grunger and his team. Holly: (Over microphone) Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, puppies and kitties. Welcome to Poundsville's First Annual Hotdog Baseball game! I'm Holly Connor, your host. Joining me as co-host is Beamer Airlie Alcott, one of members of the Pound Puppies. (Holly and Beamer are seen sitting in their chairs near the crowd. The microphones are standing on tables. Beamer is seen cleaning his toe-jam with a Q-tip to get the sand out.) Beamer: It's an exciting day here in Poundsville's sandlot. In today's game, it's Team Igor versus Team Scrounger. Are you all ready to play ball? Team Igor and Team Scrounger: Yes! Holly: In the color of Green, Team Igor, composed of Igor, Bright Eyes, Whopper, Pal, Spot, Zelda, Gary, Stanley, and Charlie. and their Catchers, Cooler, Barkerville, and Reflex! Beamer: And colored in Indigo is Team Scrounger! (Scrounger is at bat as Igor is on the mound and Cooler wears goggles under His umpire mask.) Beamer: First to bat is Scrounger. as Iggy pitches. (Igor throws the whiffle ball at Cooler, and hits Him in the gut, after Scrounger misses.) Direct Hit! It's the first run of the game! (Team Iggy Cheers as Cooler gives a thumbs up.) Holly: The Score 1-0, Team Iggy. Beamer: Second Pitch... (Igor does a backhand pitch.) a backhand pitch? (Scrounger strikes the ball.) Pow! Scrounger hit it. (Team Scrounger cheers.) Good Defense. Iggy's third and final pitch... (Igor throws the ball but Scrounger hits it.) Blam! Scrounger hit it! and the score? Holly: 1-0, Team Iggy. Scrounger: Nuts! Beamer: next up at the mound is Bright Eyes and up to bat is... (One of Penelope's children is at bat.) Beamer: Honey! (Bright Eyes throws a ball at Cooler but it lands in the dirt as Honey just stands.) Holly: Ooh. too low. (Bright Eyes does a handstand and grabs the ball with her feet. The crowd goes "Ooh!") Beamer: What's this?! Bright Eyes is doing a handstand while pitching? This is a first here in Poundsville's Hotdog Baseball game! (Bright Eyes throws the ball with her feet and it hits Cooler's stomach as Honey misses.) Beamer: Whoa! Bright Eyes has performed her very first handstand pitch fastball combo! Round of Applause for Bright Eyes, everyone! (All cheer.) Holly: 2-0, Team Iggy. Cooler: Whoa! She's good. Beamer: The third pitch... (Throws the ball but aims too high.) Oops! Too high. but nicely done, Bright Eyes. (Team Iggy applauds and Whopper goes to the pitcher's mound.) On the mound is Whopper the Lesser. and at defense slash batting... (Marco(The Daschund puppy Bright Lights, Bright Eyes is at bat.) Beamer: Marco! and Whopper's first throw... (Whopper throws too high.) oops! too high. Team Igor: Aw! (Whopper throws again and Marco intercepts it.) Beamer: The batter got it, no points for that. Final Pitch... (Throws the ball and hits Cooler's scalp.) Direct Hit! A Four-Pointer! The Score, 6-0 Team Iggy. and with the third pitch of the third player done... (Via Megaphone) Change Places! Holly: Yep. Iggy will bat as Scrounger will pitch to Howler. First Pitch... (Scrounger tosses the ball, but Iggy intercepts it) The Batter blew it away. (Scrounger throws another ball and hits Howler's forehead, but almost fell off the pad.) Beamer: Nicely done, Howler. That's four points. Third Pitch... (Scrounger tosses the ball and nearly hits Howler's knee.) Ooh! almost but no points. Honey will throw as She tries to get past Bright Eyes. (Honey throws too much to the left.) Ooh. that's a miss. Next throw... (Honey throws over the batter's head.) Ooh. Good Accuracy, wrong target. Honey's last pitch... (Honey throws the ball, but Bright Eyes hits it with the batter.) Bright Eyes got it! No points. Holly: Here's Marco on the Mound, as Whopper plays defense. Marco's first throw... (Marco throws over Howler's head.) Too high. Second... (Marco throws again and got between Howler and Whopper.) Ooh. right in between. last throw of the inning... (Marco throws and narrowly misses Howler's paw.) Ooh! almost. Good Inning. (Team Igor applauds as Beamer comes on to the field with fuzzy slippers on His feet.) Beamer: Ok, everyone. Inning One is over. The Score is Team Iggy, Six. Team Scrounger, Four. Now, let the Second inning start! (Pal is at the pitcher's mound and Bub(The injured puppy from Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner) is at bat. Bub is wearing bandages around his left paw. Pal is feeling bad for Bub. Back at the stands, Beamer takes off the slippers as he wiggles his toes to make sure there's no sand in between them.) Beamer: Next at bat is Bub. It appears that Pal is feeling bad for him. Will it mean that Pal is going to go easy on him? (Pal throws the ball to the right and it misses Reflex as He tried to grab it as Bub flinches.) Holly: Ooh. no score. try to keep Your knees on the pad, Reflex. (Pal throws the ball again, but Bub hits the ball.) Beamer: Looks like Bub has hit a good one. (Team Scrounger cheers.) and the third pitch... (Pal throws overhead and hits Barkerville's head.) a Four-pointer! Holly: The score for Team Iggy is ten! Barkerville: Well done, Pal! (Pal blushes) Pal: It was nothing. Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist